Brown Eyes
by Sushihiro
Summary: It is common knowledge that a woman's eyes are a window into her soul. Sam finds truth in this statement. Sequel to Curls. Kissaversary fic.


_She's a mess of gorgeous chaos, and you can see it in her eyes._

She's stunning, her thick curls cascading down her back. Her blush colored dress flowing down past her knees like a rose-tinged river.

For the hundredth time ever since Sam had saw her for the first time that night when she appeared on Freddie's doorstep in the rain, she found herself once again thinking. _She looks like me._

When Callie moves, it's obvious she's Sam's. She hardly stands still long enough for Freddie to get a good picture of her before she's swiping at her graduation tassel and tripping over her short heels, all the while complaining about how there should be a "surviving the drama" party in the place of the middle school graduation party where they're currently headed.

Freddie frowns at this, but Sam can't help but grin wryly, recalling how she once felt the same way about her own graduation. By the time they reach the car, Callie's curls are no longer artfully arranged, causing Carly to fretfully begin threading her fingers through it in an effort to tame the nest of thick hair, but Callie shakes her off and escapes into the car.

In every photograph she has messy hair and and mud on her heels.

 _Look into my eyes and hear what I'm saying, for my eyes speak louder than my voice ever will._

When Callie goes on her first date, Freddie is a nervous wreck. They date is going to be at a bowling alley and it would hardly be a real date because Callie had also invited along other friends. No matter how many times Sam reminded him of this, it didn't seem to alleviate Freddie's concerns. Then Callie appears at the top of the stairs and Freddie's jaw drops, though Sam isn't surprised at all at her daughter's attire.

She's fourteen and she's bold, wearing a pair of patched and faded jeans with a Minecraft tee shirt. Her curls were tied up in a messy bun. It isn't until she beams at her father that he smiles back looking slightly less anxious.

 _I need no dictionary of quotations to remind me that the eyes are the window of the soul._

When her first boyfriend breaks up with her, she doesn't cry. But Sam knows that just because she doesn't cry doesn't mean that she doesn't feel. Her eyes are clear and her smile is ordinary when she tells Sam, who hugs her awkwardly. Callie lets her.

When she tells her father, the two of them spend the better part of an hour holed away in her bedroom and when they reemerge it's obvious she's been crying, though she smiles her everyday smile at Sam without a word. Sam goes home afterwards.

 _The beauty of a woman is seen in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides._

She's actually in love, age seventeen, eyes bright. Sam has stopped being surprised and wonders if it's at all a coincidence that Callie is identical to herself in appearance, save for her eyes, which are a deep brown like Freddie's.

"He makes me so happy, Mom," she gushes but all Sam can think about was how Callie remembered to call her 'Mom' instead of 'Sam' when she was this happy.

"Well then I'm happy, too," Sam replied momentarily, once the shock had settled in.

"Daddy will be thrilled, I think," and Callie looked as though her father's opinion was the one thing in the world that mattered the most to her.

For one wild moment, Sam's mind flashed back to when Callie was six and Freddie was at work. It had been one of the first times Freddie had really allowed her to be alone with their daughter and Callie had been running a fever. She had refused to let Sam tend to her and it wasn't until Freddie had rushed home from work to care for her that she'd found out that Callie didn't let anyone else near her when she was sick except for her father.

She remembered vividly how Callie had then grabbed his arm and not let go until the cold medicine had settled in and she was fast asleep. Sam felt her stomach lurch as she briefly felt as though the universe would never stop punishing her for her past mistakes even all these years later.

"I think he'll be thrilled, too."

 _I have a habit that if I meet a woman I don't know, I'd like to look at her eyes on purpose. When my eyes lay on them, I can immediately see their true color._

A/N: I wrote this in less than two hours and it's not my best work, but I hope you guys enjoyed none the less and that you were able to gather what the difference is between Callie's relationship with her father versus with her mother. I hope everyone has a blessed Kissaversary and a Happy New Year!


End file.
